Obesity has become a global epidemic affecting over two-thirds of the U.S. population. Obesity leads to dramatically increased risks for various chronic illnesses, such as diabetes, heart disease, and even certain types of cancer. It has been estimated that up to seventy five percent of chronic illnesses can be prevented or moderated through lifestyle changes. In particular, exercise and diet can be effective in improving population health, even for those with chronic conditions. However, seemingly simple tasks, such as walking a couple of miles a day and eating right, have been a huge challenge for most people, as evident by the obesity epidemic in U.S.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to motivate individuals to make proper lifestyle changes to improve their health.